Ranger Key Clones
Ranger Key Clones are copies of Super Sentai Rangers created from Ranger Keys. These were used by the Zangyack-allied privateer, Basco ta Jolokia, and the Black Cross King after his resurrection. History Origin The Space Empire Zangyack's invasion of Earth resulted in all 34 Sentai teams uniting and fighting the invaders in the Great Legend War. At the climax of the battle, all the Sentai teams were forced to sacrifice their powers to destroy the invasion armada and save the world. Their powers resurfaced as Ranger Keys which were spread across the universe. These Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirate Trio, AkaRed, Captain Marvelous and Basco ta Jolokia, as they knew that with them they would gain the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. They had succeeded in collecting all the keys of the core teams, this was when AkaRed decided they were ready to find the treasure. But Basco, wanting the treasure to himself, betrayed his comrades and conspired with Zangyack to attack their ship. AkaRed managed to save Marvelous, giving him the chest containing the keys, before charging off into an army of Gormin. The attack was stopped and Marvelous became the captain of the Gokai Galleon, he later made friends with four people and formed the 35th Sentai team, the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. Meanwhile, Basco became an ally of Zangyack, travelling in a modified Zangyack battleship, the Free Joker. He acquired a companion, Sari the space monkey, and found that there were more Ranger Keys. He found 25 new Ranger Keys, 15 keys for Sixth Rangers and 10 for Extra Heroes. Basco found that he was able to summon copies of Rangers with them. Basco's Sixth Ranger Keys Basco decided to arrive on Earth to see Marvelous when the Gokaiger's total bounty exceeded that of the Red Pirates. After his inital encounter with the Gokaigers, Marvelous confronted Basco along. Basco revealed to him that he has obtained Ranger Keys of Sentai heroes that AkaRed failed to mention to either of them. Using his trumpet, Basco summoned DragonRanger, KingRanger, TimeFire, Shurikenger, and DekaBreak to have them gang up on Captain Marvelous. However, though Captain Marvelous insisted that they not interfere, his crew arrived to even the odds. Basco's copies gave them a rough assault at first, but the Gokaigers managed to gain the advantage. Though the Gokaigers managed to defeat the sixth hero Sentai warriors in one-on-one duels and return them to their original Ranger Key forms, the tables were turned in Basco's favor when he overpowered the pirates with KibaRanger, MegaSilver, GaoSilver, AbareKiller, MagiShine, BoukenSilver, Go-On Gold and Go-On Silver, ShinkenGold and GoseiKnight. With his crew brutally beaten without mercy, Captain Marvelous realized they were Basco's actual targets and he was powerless to save them. He was left with the Ranger Keys of the five warriors that were defeated as Basco took his shipmates captive. Basco later contacted Marvelous, offering to trade the Ranger Key chest, the Gokai Galleon and Navi for his crew, or he'll hand them over to the Zangyack for the bounty. After remembering the events that led to him joining the Red Pirates, Captain Marvelous regained his confidence and called Basco to arrange an exchange meeting with his crew present. Though he brought the Ranger Key chest, Captain Marvelous had no intention of doing the trade as he suddenly threw the treasure chest in the air while he fought Basco, spilling all of the keys and his own Mobirates in time for Doc (GokaiGreen) to catch it with his mouth and using the ShinkenGreen Key to free himself and his shipmates before getting their Mobirates back from Sari. Basco then unleashed his 10 Super Sentai warriors and the Gokai Galleon crew assumed their Gokaiger forms to battle them while Navi gathered the Ranger Keys back into the chest and took them back to the ship. Defeating MegaSilver, GaoSilver, AbareKiller, BoukenSilver, and ShinkenGold, the Gokaigers used the Final Wave to take out KibaRanger, MagiShine, the Go-on Wings, and GoseiKnight. Deciding to take his leave, Basco sent a Giant Battle Pseudo-Lifeform which the Gokaigers swiftly destroyed. Back aboard the Gokai Galleon, the Gokaigers were pleased with their 15 newly-acquired Ranger Keys. Black Cross King When the Black Cross King was resurrected, he used Basco's tactic and turned the Ranger Keys in the chest into copies to fight against the Gokaigers when they teamed up with the Goseigers. With the Goseigers and GoseiKnight uniting with the Gokaigers, the Ranger Key chest contained the keys of the first 33 Super Sentai teams along with the 14 Sixth Rangers before GoseiKnight, the Gokaigers having taken these keys from Basco shortly before. Basco's Bangai Hero Keys ]] The Gokaigers, now joined by Gai Ikari (GokaiSilver), arrived to claim their next greater power in the Ginga Forest. They discovered Basco, who intended to take the Gingaman's power for himself, attacking Hyuuga. To the Gokaigers shock, Basco revealed he had more Ranger Keys than the ones the acquired before when he unleashed DekaMaster, Wolzard Fire and MagiMother to battle the Gokaigers, who told Gai to take Hyuuga to a safer place. GokaiRed attempts to advance toward Basco, but Sari blocks his attacks, while the revived extra warriors easily defeated the other four Gokaigers - sending them crashing into a river. When Gai was with Hyuuga, the former Black Knight requested that Gai give him the Gokai Cellular so he could become GokaiSilver. Despite a long hesitation, Gai offered to lend Hyuuga his Gokai Cellular, but they were ambushed by Basco, who used his trumpet to drain Hyuuga's powers. GokaiRed intervened to stop Basco, who then unleashed a copy of Black Knight, Hyuuga's former Ranger Form, to battle him. During the fight, GokaiRed was attacked by the other three extra warriors. Hyuuga attempted to grab the Gokai Cellular lying on the ground, but Gai stopped him and recovers it before all of the Gokaigers regrouped. The main five Gokaigers changed into the Gingamen while GokaiSilver entered Gold Mode and defeated Black Knight with the Gokai Legendream. DekaMaster, Wolzard Fire and MagiMother were then eliminated by the Final Wave Gokai Blast. Luka (GokaiYellow) eagerly went to claim the three keys, but they were snatched by Sari who gave them back to Basco. Later, Hyuuga handed Gai his Black Knight Ranger Key, having infused it with the Gingamen's power, telling him he had earned it. Basco later unleashes DaiKenjin Zubaan, Black Lion Rio, and Confrontation Beast Chameleon-Fist against the Gokaigers. While Gai used Gold Mode to finish off Zubaan, the Gokaigers changed into GoGo-V and fought against the other two. With GokaiYellow, as GoYellow, and GokaiPink, as GoPink, going up against Confrontation Beast Chameleon-Fist, and GokaiRed (GoRed), GokaiBlue (GoBlue) and GokaiGreen (GoGreen) fighting Black Lion Rio. After all three where defeated and turned into keys again, Sari once again snatched them much to Gai's annoyance. Basco united his 9 remaining keys against the Gokaigers when they searched for the Ohrangers' ultimate power. GokaiSilver took on Wolzard Fire and DaiKenjin Zubaan, first turning into the Go-on Wings hybrid, and defeating the duo with Gold Mode. Wolzard Fire and DaiKenjin Zubaan were enlarged and then finished off by Gai. The Gokaigers, turned into the Ohrangers, used the Ohré Bazooka to take the 7 other copies down. Finally, the Gokaigers had taken all of Basco's keys. List of Ranger Key Clones Black Cross King's Copies Gorangers JAKQ Battle Fever J Denjimen Sun Vulcan Goggle V Dynamen Biomen Changemen Flashmen Maskmen Livemen Turborangers Fivemen Jetmen Zyurangers Dairangers Kakurangers Ohrangers Carrangers Megarangers Gingamen GoGo-V Timerangers Gaorangers Hurricangers Abarangers Dekarangers Magirangers Boukengers Gekirangers Go-Ongers Shinkengers Sixth Rangers Basco's Copies Sixth Rangers Bangai Heroes Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Evil Sentai Rangers Category:Sentai Villains